My worst killing
by Kotori Yui
Summary: AU Story! - Masato never thought that he would see him one more time after so many years. But why in such a situation?
1. Chapter 1 - First Killing

**Hi minna~san, Yui~chan here with a new fic (I need to stop having so many ideas or I won't be able to finish all my ongoing fics ;/_/; maa, for a few reasons I cannot write for "Love is Screwed" so I guess that having all these ideas is fine, né? 8) )**

**Anyways this story was supposed to be a one~shot, but I had so much to explore so it will be a multi~chapter fic (thought the story won't be too long :p) ^w^ I hope you can like it. I had the idea to write this 'cause my eyes saw a beautiful pic of my baby Masa~nyan, he was so WOW in that pic (as he is in all pics of him x3) that my brain just started running with so many ideas XvX! *sighs* **

**Anyways, enjoy this 1****st**** chap as much as you can ^^**

**Glossary: *Gubi – Invented by Yui~chan xD, though I love this name, it's so cute *3* isn't it? :p**

* * *

**1. First Killing**

* * *

"Hijirikawa-sama, you're the next one on the list." A very young lady with bright brown eyes and long dark hair said slightly smiling, though it was a fake smile; Masato knew how a true smile was. He had never forgotten the bright smile of that person. Yes, that beautiful smile was still carved deep down inside his heart; those lips gently curved smiling at him were the only thing he didn't want to forget for all eternity.

"Thank you." Masato answered simply, standing up from a light brown bench and heading to a large golden door, which stood in the front corridor of the small room where he had been waiting for four long hours to know who it would be his next target. For the last one hundred and seven years, Hijirikawa Masato had been taking lives one by one, day by day as if it was the most normal thing ever. Truth to be told, for people from that place it was, in fact, the most normal thing; and Masato was also part of their world.

This so called world was known as 'The Shinigami Land', a place inhabited by countless gods of death. Each one of those gods had been normal human beings a long time ago, however due to the fulfillment of their most important wish they had turned into shinigamis. Usually those wishes were impossible wishes, which could be realized only in peoples' dreams. Nevertheless, there existed an exception: all humans with special and strange capabilities, like seeing ghosts; or having visions; or even talking with dead people were able to realize that impossible wish they had. Hijirikawa Masato was one of those shinigamis, who once had been a normal human being with the capability of having premonitory dreams. He had been able to see in his dreams that he would turn into a shinigami; and when that day came, he was sure that if his wish hadn't been so strong he would have given up on it. He could still remember every single moment from that day; the day when his never ending nightmare started.

* * *

"W-Where am I" Masato asked, though no one was there to answer him. The blue haired male was kneeling down in the middle of a long and large room which had only a dark and golden desk in a corner of it. The room didn't have a single window or lights, yet Masato could see everything too clearly; as if that place was the most illuminated place he had ever seen.

"In paradise, Masato~kun." A husky voice murmured in his ear provoking a slow chill on his spine. Masato quickly looked behind and scared, observed the tall dark haired man with deep red eyes which were consuming his soul as intensely as it was possible. Masato was so terrified. That man's figure was too intense; his aura was too dark. Who was that terrifying man? What did he want? Where did he come from? Why had he said that?

While Masato was lost in his thoughts, observing the scary man, the other male got close to the blue haired teen, their faces mere inches away of each other, and smirking he uttered, "Boo!" Masato woke up of his trance shuddering, screaming and quickly crawling back until he felt the dark desk touching his back.

The terrifying man laughed strongly looking at the frightened teen in front of him, and said, "I missed to see this reaction." Masato frowned with the man's speech and he continued, "Welcome to your new home, Hijirikawa Masato-kun."

"H-How do you know my name?" The blue haired boy asked shocked. The man approached him slowly; a mischievous grin formed in his thin lips, his red eyes half closed, and his aura's darkness more intense. Masato didn't know to where he should run away, he couldn't see a single door on that room… Then how did that man had entered? Thinking this, the blue haired teen realized that he was at this man's grace.

"I know everything Masato-kun; because I'm a god." The man said grinning mischievously, "You know that you're dead, don't you Masato-kun?"Masato swallowed hard with such a question and nodded simply, looking down.

"Great, then look at me Masato-kun." The blue haired teen obeyed and looked up, finding the intriguing man right in front of him. How had he moved so fast? Masato wanted to speak yet he couldn't, the fear; the anxiety were blocking him. Suddenly, the man covered his face with one of his hands and said, "I'll show you how it'll be your life from now on." He pressed then two of his fingertips against Masato's forehead and the blue haired boy's dark blue eyes widened with each one of the images running inside of his mind like a speeded up movie. The blue haired teen saw how majestic that place was, how all people were, how they lived their lives but what caught his attention and made him cry desperately, was seeing how people from that place took others' lives away and suffered with such a cruel action. He saw everything as if he was living all those moments right now.

"You all cry at the beginning, but in the end you all get used to it Masato-kun." The man spoke, finally removing his hand from the blue haired male's face and with such an action Masato's clothes were automatically replaced magically by a costume similar to the one that everyone wore; the only difference was the color of the costumes. Masato's outfit was composed by a white long-sleeved shirt, tight dark blue pants and knee-length boots, and lastly a long dark blue cape.

"Be strong, because this is all for your own sake." The dark haired man said and Masato looked at him too shocked to react, tears covering all his innocent expression. "Ah and one more thing…" The man clicked his fingers and added, "That's your weapon Masato-kun, grab it." Masato's trembling arm was stretched out, his hand was almost touching the long and strange instrument which was floating right in front of him, when suddenly the man's words stopped him, "But, once you grab it you won't be able to come back."

Masato's dark blue eyes widened for a few seconds, yet he closed them slowly and grabbed his weapon saying determined, "As long as my wish is realized," he opened his eyes and faced the other man finishing, "I don't mind if my new life here is rough."

The dark haired man grabbed his chin and muttered very slowly, "You're a very interesting shinigami Masato-kun." The blue haired male remained quiet, simply looking at those intense red eyes of the other male, giving up of all his happiness; his wish was the only thing that mattered now and forever.

* * *

"_Tsk, its useless remembering about this right now. It's always the same Masato… Even after so many years of stealing peoples' lives, you still feel guilty." _Masato thought, floating in front of a luxurious house with enormous gates and a very vivid and beautiful garden. That place was like a mansion described in all the fairy tales.

"So… my new victim lives at this fantastic place huh?" he made a pause to sigh and then resumed, "I guess I'll kill one more of those old man really rich." He sighed again, however this time because he was trying to control his annoyance. Yet he wasn't able.

"Ah geez, shut up will you? Why the hell did he force me to bring a *Gubi with me?" Masato yelled at the little bird which was chirping annoyingly right in his ears, and instead of obtaining the bird's approval, the petit animal began to peak his face. The blue haired male sighed and said, "I'm sorry… I'm sorry. I'm just annoyed with this job." He then looked at the window he had in front of him and smiling looking at the little bird once again saying, "Let's go, let's take care of our new victim until the end of his days."

Saying this Masato passed through the closed window always looking at the small bird. Yet, suddenly, he looked up and his dark blue eyes were completely widened in shock. Instead of an old man his victim was a captivating young man with light blue eyes looking surprisingly at him, and shoulder-length blond hair. His heart stopped beating for time enough to let him whisper the gorgeous blond male's name.

"Jin…guji Ren?"

"W-Who are you?" The blond asked suddenly taking Masato's breathe away; the blue haired teen was now completely alarmed with the sudden discovery.

"_He can see me?"_ Masato thought looking at him too shocked to move.

* * *

**XvX I hope you're not too bored xp**

**Bye ~ Bye, ⌒****ヽ****(*'****､****^*)chuu***


	2. Chapter 2 - Second Killing

**Hey minna~san :3 one more chap (yay haha) **

**First let me tell you that I've changed the rate of this fic from T to M because I really don't know if it will happen smexy stuff between RenMasa, and just to be safe because whenever I'm writing about them I tend to get lost *Q* xD**

**Anyways, enjoy this chap as much as it is possible and sorry for all mistakes ^^**

* * *

**2. Second Killing**

* * *

"Uhm… So, you are a shinigami?" The blond male asked with an expression of disbelief in his face.

"Yes." Masato answered seriously.

"And you're here because I'll die in a month, right?"

Masato shuddered with the sharp pain he felt in his heart due to the blond's question, yet he said, "Yes."

The other male sighed and said, "It's always the same. A few weeks ago was a woman named Mary who appeared suddenly and confessed me her love. Three days ago it was a man who told me that I would become even richer if I decided to become an idol. Ah~ah why does this happen to someone like me?"

"W-Wait, what do you mean appeared suddenly'?" Masato asked slightly shocked, he could already guess to what the blond was referring, yet he needed to hear it and be sure he wasn't mistaken. Although, in truth, Masato wanted with all his strength be mistaken.

"Exactly that, they appeared just like you through the window, and through the walls of my room. Well, I'm already used to it; since I was a little child that I can see ghosts, and talk with them. In the beginning I was really frightened… I mean it's not every day that someone discovers they can see and talk with ghosts, right? I told my parents and my mom always supported me, though I'm sure she never believed in me for real, and my father just thought that I was crazy and strange so he really never cared too much about me. I'm not complaining though, I'm fine with this kind of... capability." The blond looked at the blue haired shinigami and added, "You already know my name, and yours is…?"

Masato's heart quickened and his body trembled suddenly. What should he answer him? Should he tell Ren his real name? But what if…

"Ma-Masato." He muttered looking away to hide his pink cheeks. He was nervous suddenly. Ren kept looking at him, but different from before knowing Masato's name, his stare was more intense now; which was making Masato too conscious from the other male's presence.

Suddenly his heart stopped beating for a split second, his dark blue eyes were perfectly widened, and the blue haired shinigami panicked with the sudden possibility.

"_M-Maybe he… No Masato, that is not possible."_ The boy was so absorbed by his thoughts that he hadn't noticed Ren's approach until he felt warm fingers pulling his chin up. He faced the blond, looking into his deep blue eyes. He felt a slight shiver travel up his spine; he was getting lost in that intense and beautiful light blue color. He was inevitably remembering things he thought he had forgotten, but that were well saved deep down in his heart.

The blue haired male closed his eyes for a split second, and looking one more time at the blond asked, "W-What?"

"Are you a god of death for real?" Ren asked wearing a serious expression in his face.

"Yes?" Masato was confused. What did Ren mean with that question?

"Sorry, it's just that… you're too beautiful to be a god of death. Although…"

Masato swallowed hard due to Ren's closeness and repeated, "A-Although…?"

Ren smirked, closing the distance between their faces even more and said, "I think your beauty can kill people, so yeah I guess you're a god of death." Masato remained quiet for a few seconds. His mind was still organizing Ren's speech inside his head. Those words were sounding over and over again in his head, and suddenly his cheeks were completely red. He had understood the meaning of Ren's teasing speech. That stupid blond… They had met only a few minutes ago and he was already trying to embarrass him. He was completely different from what Masato thought; and he had looked so mature while telling him his story about seeing ghosts. Yet he was a damn playboy. How did the blond dare to tease him in such a way?

"Y-You i-idiot!" Masato shouted, totally flustered, pushing the blond away.

Ren chuckled with Masato's reaction and said, "You're too cute. I didn't know that shinigamis were this cute."

The blue haired male closed his eyes and clenched his fists tightly trying to control his annoyance; however it seemed that this time his victim was someone who would make him lose his patience more than he would want.

"Are all the others like you?" The blond asked teasing Masato, who looked at him irritated and shouted,

"You… I'll kill you!"

Ren laughed and said, "You will indeed."

"Tsk." The blue haired male muttered frowning and looking away.

"Oh by the way, what's that bird you have?" Ren asked looking at the small animal.

"It's a Gubi." Masato answered.

"A Gubi? What the hell is that?"

"A bird."

"Well that I can see…" Ren said taking the little bird into his hands; caressing the bird's head softly. The petit animal chirped in contentment which frustrated the blue haired shinigami. That damn creature hadn't been this friendly with him, yet here it was enjoying Ren's gentle caresses and smiles. Although he also liked the blond's smile; after all it was that special smile he loved so much.

Without even noticing it, Masato smiled warmly while looking at Ren and the little bird. The blond was talking with it and the animal was chirping at each one of his words. It was as if they both could understand each other. Masato couldn't help but think about this moment as a very tender moment. Nevertheless that sharp pain from before was back once again. How he wished he didn't have to take Jinguji Ren's life away. It could be anyone else but not Ren. He felt he would suffer much more this time than all the other times when he had to take people's lives away.

Ren looked at Masato and his smile had been replaced by a very concerned expression. Even a few minutes ago the blue haired male was irritated with him, yet right now he was strangely sad and somehow the blond really wanted to know what was happening with him.

Ren walked towards Masato and asked, "Why are you so sad? You shouldn't spoil that cute face of yours."

The blue haired shinigami faced him with concern written all over his face and asked hesitantly, "R-Ren… You know… I mean, do you h-have any… w-wish?" He saw the confused look in the blond's face, yet he couldn't help but be worried. He just hoped that Ren didn't have any wish, so he could be born over and over again; countless times. And even if in the distance, Masato could watch him for all eternity.

The blond was surprised with such a question, and honestly he couldn't understand what did that have to do with his concerned and sad expression. Yet he felt that he had to answer with all the honesty he had.

"A wish huh… Well everybody has a few wishes that they would like to realize, however I cannot think about a concrete wish at this exact moment. But why do you ask?" Ren asked curious.

Masato deep breathed relieved and said, a gentle smile in his lips, "I'm so glad."

The blond couldn't really understand, he was confused still; yet at this moment he was more dazzled than confused due to Masato's enchanting smile. The blue haired teen was so beautiful, so perfect; especially while those soft lips were warmly curved in a smile. Nevertheless, now the blond knew that Masato had been worried because of him, and somehow he felt happy. Strangely happy. His heartbeat had quickened a bit more, and without noticing it Ren moved closer to Masato and grabbed his hand softly.

"You are-" Yet before the blond could finish his speech the doorbell rang, which startled both males. Ren smiled simply and said, "So she's here already."

"She?" Masato asked.

"Yes, my girlfriend." Ren answered smiling so gently that made Masato's heart stop.

"_So he has a girlfriend huh… Of course he has what were you waiting anyway? He doesn't know anything." _The blue haired shinigami thought sadly. Yet, at least, the blond could enjoy this whole month with the person he loved the most until the end of his days. And although it was very hard for Masato, he would bare with that stubborn pain inside his heart. He would do it for Ren's sake and happiness.

* * *

It was strange; very strange in fact. Usually Ren would be flirting with his girlfriend instead of studying, yet he was quietly studying for philosophy, today he really didn't want to flirt with her. Maybe it was because of Masato's presence. Yes it had to be that. It wasn't every day that he had someone watching him and his girlfriend kissing or having sex.

"_Holy shit! Does that mean that I won't be able to have sex until the end of my days?" _The blond thought alarmed, quickly looking at the blue haired male who was sitting down on his bed, looking at him and his girlfriend in silent. However he was wearing a very sad expression. Ren quickly forgot his needs and got worried with the beautiful shinigami. Why was he sad now? Well truth to be told, he had been sad since Ren took the little bird into his hands. Did that have bothered him? But no, he wasn't bothered exactly, he was deeply sad.

"ren… REN!" Ren's girlfriend shouted trying to draw his attention. The blond came back to himself and looked at her smiling, "What's happening? Are you tired?"

"No, I'm fine don't worry Mami." Ren said caressing her cheek gently.

"Hum… Stop lying, I know you too well. If you were okay you would be flirting with me instead of studying or letting your imagination flying away. I'm worried Ren, what's happening?" Mami said clearly worried with her lover.

The blond smiled warmly at her, and closing the distance between their faces he said, "I'm okay, stop worrying so much." He then kissed her gently, yet he quickly remembered about Masato and opened his eyes observing the boy. Masato's dark blue eyes were completely widened, and as soon as their blue orbs met, the shinigami looked away squeezing the white sheets of Ren's bed. He didn't know if he would be able to control his tears for longer. That kiss between Ren and his girlfriend had shocked him too much.

Ren broke the kiss and said, "Sorry, I'm tired after all. Can we cancel this to another day?"

"Eh? Yes, of course but…" Mami said confused yet Ren interrupted her.

"Thanks Mami." He kissed her forehead and headed to his bed sitting near the blue haired male. She couldn't see him; in truth any normal human being could see Shinigamis.

"Okay..." She muttered completely confused. Yet she saved all her things, and was ready to leave, when suddenly she says excited, "Ah, kawaii Ren! Is it yours? What's its name?" Mami approached to the little bird and stroked its vivid pink and black feathers gently.

Ren's and Masato's blue eyes were widened in shock. The blond quickly looked at the shinigami as if asking how she could see the bird; to which Masato answered, "I-I don't know, she cannot see me I can assure you."

The blond cleared his throat and said smirking, "The bird? Well yes, I found it next to my garden of roses. I decided to make it mine, its name is 'Masato'. Cute right?"

The blue haired male blushed embarrassed but mainly annoyed and said, "Ren, I'll kill you before the time."

"Yes, it's very cute! Oh I wish I could have one too… Eh but I had never seen this kind before… It's so beautiful." Mami said completely absorbed by the little bird's presence.

"I-I don't know… I've read somewhere that it's a Gubi." Ren said looking at Masato.

"Oi, don't give her all that information you idiot!" Masato yelled.

"Yes, yes. Mami, I'm really very tired do you mind to let me rest?"

"Eh… Ah no I'm sorry I got distracted, then I'll see you tomorrow at school. Bye, bye." She said leaving Ren's room and both males surprised inside of it.

"So… how can Mami see the bird?" Ren asked.

"I-I don't know… No one should be able to see me or the bird." Masato said slightly alarmed. At least she could not see him, but for how long? Did she have any special capability? If so he hoped it wouldn't develop until he took Ren's life away, or things would get extremely complicated.

"Hmm… What's the bird's name by the way? I'm sure it's not 'Masato'." Ren said smirking, provoking the beautiful male, whose eyebrow was twitching in annoyance.

"You… I should really kill you, tsk. Its name is…" Masato looked at the little bird that had his small head slightly tilted to the right side and was also looking at its owner, as if waiting for its name.

"…is… K-Kotori." Masato said finally and the little creature chirped and flied around showing him its contentment.

" So summarizing, you've chosen its name now that I can tell due to its reaction. And couldn't you be a little bit more creative?" Ren said raising an eyebrow.

"Sh-Shut up. Kotori is the perfect name for him." Masato argued back looking away slightly blushed. Ren was more relieved now, it seemed that the blue haired male was feeling better. He wanted to know why he had been so sad; what was worrying him so much, yet he wouldn't ask him now. He wanted Masato to be okay, so he would let it go for now; after all he was hoping that Masato could show him his beautiful bright smile once more. He felt that for that smile he could do anything.

* * *

**Okay, let me just clarify something, the bird's name is not Kotori because my name is Kotori XD I've chosen that name because Kotori means "little bird" and that's why Masa~nyan wasn't very creative x) **

**Now let me thank you for all the favs and follows, I wasn't hoping to have all of them only with the 1****st**** chap o3o arigatou gozaimasu~:3**

**Bye~bye ****ヽ****(*'****､****^*)chuu***


End file.
